From DE 195 06 413 A1 a rear wheel suspension is known with two trailing arms which are articulated on the body side. For this, an arm end surrounds a bushing which is penetrated by an axle which is arranged on a base frame which is connected to a body by means of screws. In order to enable movements of the arm end surrounding the bushing, the base frame has corresponding play to the bushing in the longitudinal and vertical direction of the vehicle. Also in a fuel duct which is not addressed in DE 195 06 413 A1, corresponding play to the arm ends surrounding the bushing must be provided.
It is at least one object herein to provide an improved motor vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.